


The Hole Is Where The Heart Was

by orphan_account



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The Rocky Horror Show - O'Brien, The SpongeBob Musical - Various/Anthony & Coulton/Jarrow
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Culture, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Planet, Aliens, Aliens Made Them Do It, Crack Crossover, Dark Comedy, Dark Crack, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't Read This, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Crossdressing, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Heavy Angst, Hermaphrodites, I Don't Even Know, I Think You Get It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Out of Character, Please Don't Hate Me, Pointless, Sexual Experimentation, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, Transsexual, Transylvania, Whump, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While contemplating the futility of his own existence, SpongeBob is abducted and transported to a galaxy far, far away.
Relationships: Sheldon J. Plankton/SpongeBob SquarePants
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. I Wish You'd Step Back From That Ledge (My Friend)

From where he’s standing, it doesn’t seem like a far enough drop to do the job. As he stares down at the seafloor, SpongeBob idly wonders if he ought to climb the rest of the way to the top. Even though the magma has solidified, the impact from the fall into the crater would undoubtedly be enough to kill him. He sighs and wonders how long it will be before anybody notices he’s gone. 

This early in the morning, Patrick will still be asleep, as will Sandy and Squidward. Mr. Krabs, the only other creature in Bikini Bottom who possibly feels a smidgen of concern for him, is at the Krusty Krab counting the contents of his coffers. He will be sad when SpongeBob dies, if only because then he will have to go to the trouble of placing an ad and finding another fry cook. 

SpongeBob won’t call his parents. He’s realized in the last few weeks that he was born with only a limited amount of breath in the first place. It would be a pity to waste. Besides, his mother may be able to talk him out of it, even if there’s only a snowball’s chance in hell. She will be sad, of course, when she hears of his death. But then she will be the object of pity and the center of attention far and wide, and that will satisfy her pathological narcissism. Yes, what a shame. Her only child, and so young, too. What could have gone so wrong for him?

SpongeBob clenches his teeth until his jaw begins to hurt. He has been asked to explain himself, and he has tried. Really, he has. But nothing he says makes sense to anybody else. He can’t quite put it into words, he can’t quantify his pain. The typically cheerful, happy-go-lucky sponge who helped save the entire town from certain destruction couldn’t possibly ever be sad. He therefore couldn’t possibly ever be sad enough to not want to live anymore.

He is seconds away from stepping off the cliff and into thin air when someone suddenly speaks. “SpongeBob, what are you doing here?”

He turns his head and looks all around until he hears the intruder loudly clearing his throat. “I’m down here, you imbecile!”

Oh, of course. “Plankton, it’s you,” he says vacantly. “What are you doing here?” His voice sounds so bitterly hollow that Plankton’s eyebrow rises.

It’s either surprise or alarm, SpongeBob can’t quite tell which. Maybe both.

“I asked you first,” the protozoan says as crosses his arms over his chest. He taps his foot impatiently when SpongeBob shrugs his shoulders.

“Out with it, kid. I asked you first,” he repeats insistently.

“OK, since you asked so nicely.” SpongeBob sighs and plops down to the ground so he’ll be nearly at the same level. “It’s not like you can talk me out of it. I’ve already made up my mind. I’m going to jump off the cliff here, or climb to the top and jump into the volcano. Either way, I’m not going back down there again. Obviously.”

Plankton gasps. He tugs nervously at one of his antennae and frowns as beads of sweat form on his skin. 

“Wh-what makes you say that, SpongeBob? You can tell me. You can trust me. We’re friends, aren’t we?”

“No,” he replies bluntly. “Why would you even think that? I really don’t even like you very much.” SpongeBob frowns apologetically at Plankton’s pained expression. “It’s not that I hate you, or anything. But after all the years you’ve spent antagonizing my boss, trying to ruin him, are you really surprised?”

He seems to genuinely want an answer. He abruptly reaches down to scoop Plankton up and holds him in the palms of his hands. He looks him in the eye, and Plankton feels a chill run through his body.

“You c-can’t be here.” He gulps and rubs his hands together vigorously. “You have to leave, SpongeBob. Now, before it’s too late.”

“Before it’s too late for what?” SpongeBob blinks listlessly and yawns. He is exhausted. He’s been so tired for such a long time. What a relief it will be when he finally gets to sleep, sleep forever. No one will ever bother him again.

Plankton fidgets, his voice quivering as he tries to explain. 

“Y-you j-just need to t-trust me, SpongeBob. P-please, you have to go back. You’re not safe here.” He flinches at the unintentional irony.

SpongeBob smiles and titters bleakly. “It’s nice to know you care, Plankton. I never thought I would ever get to this point, but I guess life’s funny that way. You never know what’s going to happen. It wasn’t that long ago that I was scaling this mountain to try to save the town, but just look at me now.”

“I am, SpongeBob. I am looking at you now, and I’m telling you, you can’t do this. You have to go back to Bikini Bottom.”

SpongeBob huffs. “You really don’t think I can go through with it, do you? You think I’m going to chicken out and go back to my glorious life as a short order fry cook. Well, I’ve got news for you, pal. There is nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing, that you or anybody else can say or do to change my mind.”

He scowls in grim determination and sets Plankton down.

“I appreciate your concern, but it’s too little, too late. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’d rather be alone for this.” He turns and looks down over the side of the cliff.

“B-but it won’t even do anything! You’re a sp-sponge. What do you think is going to happen?” Plankton leaps into the air and flails his arms in agitation. 

“Don’t do this, SpongeBob!”

Abruptly, the volcano starts to rumble. Plankton shrieks and presses his back against the crag. “It’s too late now! I warned you.” 

SpongeBob’s mind goes blank as the volcano rises from the ocean floor and toward the surface.


	2. Going Native-ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En route to their destination, SpongeBob undergoes a metamorphosis.

When he opens his eyes, SpongeBob sees the vast black expanse of outer space and the smattering of stars and planets in their orbits. At some point as the volcano rose out of the ocean, he passed out due to a lack of oxygen. Now he is able to breathe, thanks to a space helmet filled with salt water. 

He turns his head to find that Plankton has greatly multiplied in size, and is now nearly as tall as he is. He is wearing a dark green velvet suit, white gloves, and burgundy cordovans. He is holding something resembling a gray trident, and is pointing it right at SpongeBob.

“Wakey wakey, SpongeBob. I warned you to go back, but you wouldn’t listen. You never listen. Nobody ever listens to me.” Plankton pauses and scowls desolately. “You should have gone back to Bikini Bottom when you had the chance. Now you may never be able to go back.”

“I can live with that.” SpongeBob sighs and sits down. Plankton sits down in front of him, keeping the trident like device fixed on him. “It doesn’t look like you have a choice in the matter. Now, I’m sure you must have a lot of questions -”

“Not really.” SpongeBob stretches and cracks his knuckles. Plankton’s jaw drops at his complete and utter apathy. He really doesn’t seem to care, not at all.

“I’m going to explain to you where we’re going, nonetheless,” Plankton declares imperiously. “It’s going to be a lot to take in, so try to keep up.” He takes a deep breath.

“First of all, in case you couldn’t tell by my sudden, inexplicable growth spurt, I have to confess that I’m not a sea creature. I’m not an earthling altogether.”

SpongeBob’s eyes widen a little. They grow steadily wider as Plankton informs him that he is an extraterrestrial being, an inhabitant of the planet Transsexual, in the galaxy of Transylvania.

“I was head chef for the Queen, until she was overthrown by a couple of disgruntled servants. They seemed to like my cuisine, so they spared my life. I was exiled to Earth because of something I did to slight the new Prime Minister. I don’t remember exactly what I did, but it was enough that I was condemned to the bottom of the ocean. I’ve essentially been serving out a prison sentence for the past 50 years, observing and passing along information about you bottom dwellers.” 

Plankton watches SpongeBob blink as he slowly absorbs what has been said. His eyebrows knit together and he scratches his upper arm absently. “So your name’s not really Plankton,” he says, as if that is the most incredible part of it. “What is your real name, then?”

Plankton frowns and rubs his chin. “My real name is too Plankton. Sheldon James Plankton, at your service. There’s another way to pronounce my name in Transylvanian, but you wouldn’t be able to say it, anyway. Besides, SpongeBob, we’ve known each other for years. I’m still the same charismatic, assertive go-getter you’ve always known and - well, maybe not loved, but I hope I can venture to say ‘liked?’ I’m just not as microscopic as you’re accustomed to.”

SpongeBob is staring at Plankton, tapping his fingers on his knee as if considering whether or not to believe him. But seeing is believing, and like it or not he is going to be stuck with his multifaceted frenemy for a very long time. He might as well get used to the idea. He doesn’t realize he’s smiling until Plankton asks what he’s smiling about.

“You know, in a way you’ve given me exactly what I wanted. I guess I didn’t necessarily want to die, so much as just be gone. Now that I’m out of that place, I feel like I can finally breathe.”

“That’s good to hear, I guess. But you may have spoken too soon. You don’t know what awaits you in Transylvania. Heck, I don’t even know. For all I know, they may try to execute us both the moment we make our landing. These are fickle, unpredictable beings we’ll be dealing with. Hence this.”

Plankton holds out the trident for SpongeBob’s inspection.

“It’s an antimatter laser, the ultimate weapon for offense and defense. My people have used them for centuries.” His face flushes with pride. “I’ve brought down a few tyrants myself with this little baby. And now I will gladly use it to protect you. To protect us both.” His jaw sets and his eye narrows in determination.

SpongeBob knows he should say something. He should express his gratitude and fawn over this man, who really is a man - at least a humanoid in appearance - and not a microscopic single celled organism as he had believed. He takes some comfort in knowing that Plankton has fooled everyone, not just himself. He wants to speak to him, he just doesn’t quite know what to say. So, he chooses to say nothing.

The steady motion of the mountain lulls him to sleep. 

When he wakes again, SpongeBob is horrified to find that he is quite literally no longer himself. His yellow, porous spongy body has been replaced with pale, freckled skin. His helmet has been removed, and he is freely breathing without water. He tentatively touches the top of his head and tugs at the roots of his hair. He pulls it so hard that he tears a small clump from his scalp. His eyes water as he stares at the red, wispy curls in his hand.

He hears Plankton cough, and gasps at the sight. Plankton’s skin is no longer green. His antennae are gone. He has only one eye, but wears a patch like a pirate over the space where the other used to be. SpongeBob whimpers and holds his hand out toward Plankton. 

“What did you do to me?”

“I know it’s a shock, but it’s for your own good, SpongeBob. I did what I could to alter your genetic makeup to make you appear to be somewhat Transylvanian. You don’t look like a native of Transsexual, but you can pass for a Transcendental. In the hierarchy, you’ll still be considered as a lesser being, but this way you’ll be safer.”

Plankton leans down and grips his free hand to pull him up. “Remember that I warned you.” 

He laughs mirthlessly at SpongeBob’s baleful glare and clasps his shoulder. 

“I know you’re tired of hearing it. I’m getting pretty sick of it myself.”

He stands close and presses their foreheads together. 

“We should be landing soon. We’re in Transylvanian airspace now. Stick with me, kid, and we’ll be just fine. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since finally viewing _The SpongeBob SquarePants Musical_ on Nickelodeon Saturday night, I have fallen hard and fast into the fandom. The performances of Plankton and Karen greatly reminded me of Riff Raff and Magenta from _The Rocky Horror Show_ , and thus this crossover plot bunny was born.


	3. Hold On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our travelers arrive in Transylvania.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hold on, be strong  
>  So right, so wrong  
> With all of our senses  
> All of our defenses  
> Hold on, be strong_
> 
> -Korn

_Well, since you promise…_

SpongeBob clings tightly to Plankton’s side and bites his lower lip nervously as the mountain/volcano/spaceship starts to descend.

It’s too dark to see, but he can hear the distant sloshing of ocean waves breaking on the shore. 

He’s seen his fair share of sci-fi movies about aliens, but he has no concept of what awaits him in reality.

Plankton’s face is impassive as the spaceship touches ground, but he grips SpongeBob’s hand tightly.

Out of the darkness a voice suddenly addresses them:

“Ah, Sheldon. We weren’t expecting you back so soon. And who is your companion?”

Plankton’s lips curve up in an uncharacteristically subservient, saccharine smile.

“I apologize for not sending word of my arrival beforehand, Your Excellency. I hope it will not inconvenience you or Madame Magenta in any way.”

He squeezes SpongeBob’s hand and mutters under his breath to “follow me,” his teeth bared as he steps forward.

SpongeBob obeys and hesitantly pads after him, his shoes squeaking with every step. 

When his eyes adjust, he sees in the dim illumination of the moon that they are being greeted by two figures in attire that is identical to Plankton’s excepting the color.

Their suits are white where his is green, their gloves black to his white. 

The man smirks as he takes in SpongeBob’s terrified demeanor. “You haven’t told us yet who your friend is, Sheldon. Well?”

Plankton’s smile stays in place, but he grips his hand so tightly that SpongeBob yelps. 

“Of course, Your Excellecy. My apologies. This is my servant, Bob Bloomers. He is from Transcendence.” He scratches SpongeBob’s palm with his fingernails. _Play along._

“Bob, this is The Right Honorable Riff Raff, Prime Minister of Transsexual, and his partner, Madame Magenta.”

The Right Honorable Riff Raff smiles magnanimously as he extends his hand in Plankton’s direction. 

“We have missed you, Sheldon. We are quite pleased to see that you have not spent the duration of your banishment alone.”

Plankton takes the proffered hand and presses his lips lightly to the gloved hand, kneeling and artlessly dragging SpongeBob down with him. 

When Plankton nudges him with his elbow, SpongeBob bows and kisses Riff Raff’s hand as well. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Your Excellency.”

Riff Raff purrs in delight and pats the top of SpongeBob’s head. He takes hold of his hair and winds a tendril around his forefinger. 

“Why thank you, Bob. It’s a pleasure to make yours.” He pulls a few strands of hair from SpongeBob’s head and sniffs them deeply.

“My word, you have such lovely hair. Such an interesting shade. Most Transcendentals have ash blond hair and blue eyes, yet you have brown eyes and hair as red as my dear sister’s.” 

Riff Raff turns to Magenta, who smiles and inclines her head.

Plankton’s heart sinks. “He’s a special case. He was born with a chromosomal abnormality that has rendered him infertile and left him with...unusual features. That’s how I was able to buy him so cheaply at auction.” SpongeBob visibly blanches and stares back at Plankton in disbelief.

Plankton pulls SpongeBob up and behind him, an involuntary act he is barely aware of until Riff Raff’s eyes narrow in disapproval. 

“Ah, you seem to not want to share. Is that it?”

“N-no, of course not, Your Excellency. I’m only thinking of your well-being. This Transcendental is ill at the moment. Some sexually transmitted infection he picked up from some of the other help. It wouldn’t do for you to become infected as well.”

Riff Raff bares his teeth in a feral glare. 

SpongeBob whimpers and buries his face against Plankton’s back. 

“I appreciate your concern, Sheldon, but while you were away we have discovered a potent antibiotic that cures diseases of all kinds. If you do not object, I would love to have your slave - er, servant - for dinner.”

Plankton’s face falls. He reaches for the antimatter laser tucked in the holster in the side of his trousers. SpongeBob grabs Plankton’s hand and lunges out from behind him, laughing manically.

“Gosh, it’s an honor for you to want to eat with me, Your Excellency. But if it’s not too presumptive, I do have one favor to ask.”

“Of course, dear boy, name it.” Riff Raff’s gaze shifts from Plankton to SpongeBob and back again. SpongeBob takes a deep breath and crushes Plankton’s hand in his. “I want my master to come, too. If it please you,” he added as an afterthought. He bowed low until his nose brushed the sand.

“Well, that seems to be a reasonable request. Does it not, sister?” Riff Raff wraps an arm around Magenta’s and locks their elbows. She yawns and nods mutely.

“It’s settled, then.” Riff Raff and Magenta turn in tandem away from them.

“We’ll give you an hour to settle in and get ready. Dinner will be served in the great hall. Chum! Come show our guests to their quarters.”

Seemingly from nowhere, a scrawny boy of about 10 years approaches them. His eyes dart around as he searches for their luggage. “We don’t have anything other than the clothes on our backs. Thank you for showing us the way...Chum, was it?”

“Yes sir, that’s me, sir.” The boy smiles sweetly. He slips his fingers through Plankton’s and SpongeBob’s and leads the way.


	4. Eat Me, Drink Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SpongeBob attends his first Transylvanian dinner.

SpongeBob does a good job of hiding it, but from the moment he heard the boy’s name he’s turned it over in his mind. 

As soon as the boy shows them into their room and closes the door behind him, waving just before the door shuts, he can’t hold it in anymore.

“ _Chum,_ really? You Transylvanians name your servants after food? That’s kind of... _ **barbaric**_.”

He turns toward Plankton with a doleful, accusatory glower. 

Plankton sighs and sits down heavily in the suede brown armchair that, besides the bed, is the only furnishing in the room.

“Yes, I suppose from an outsider’s point of view it is a little barbaric. It’s been so long since I’ve been here that I had nearly forgotten about it myself. Not for lack of trying…” 

He sniffs and wipes his forehead with his sleeve. A curious expression takes over Plankton’s features. He taps his fingers on the chair’s arm. 

“You can’t wear that,” he says abruptly. “Take all your clothes off.”

“B-but I-I-I d-don’t...I c-can’t…” SpongeBob sputters and flinches so violently that he falls backward and hits his head on the wall. 

“Owww,” he moans and rubs the back of his head. His fingers come away bloody. His eyes fill with tears at the sight and his face seems to crumple in on itself.

“Hush.” Within seconds, Plankton is out of the chair and right in his face. He pinches SpongeBob’s lips closed with his thumb and forefinger. 

“You have to stop crying, right now. _Please_.” 

Something about the way Plankton is looking at him, or something in his voice, reaches him. 

As if he has flipped a switch, SpongeBob stops crying. He wipes his blood stained fingers on his necktie and stands up.

“I guess you’re right,” he says bitterly. “Crying has never done me any good before. I don’t know why it should be any different now.” 

He tears the tie from around his neck like it’s tissue paper and easily slips out of his shoes. Plankton looks at him until he folds his arms over his chest and scowls at him through a thick film of unshed tears. 

“What, are you going to watch me undress?”

“No.” Plankton turns his back and rummages through the closet for an outfit. 

There is nothing inside but half a dozen hangers of black, poofy French maid dresses, a few pairs of white stockings draped over the collars, and a pair of black high heels. 

He feels bile rise in his throat and quickly picks up the boots and an outfit and throws them over his shoulder. 

He hears SpongeBob grunt and wonders whether it’s because he hit him with the boots or because he can’t believe what he has to put on.

Plankton decides not to ask. 

As difficult as it will be, SpongeBob will have to get used to not being asked his opinion. He will have to get used to being debased and treated like a possession.

Plankton holds his breath as SpongeBob puts on the ridiculous maid outfit. He slowly turns around after a few minutes and takes in his appearance. 

SpongeBob actually looks cute in the getup. Plankton places his hands firmly on his shoulders. He is quiet for a long time.

“What is about to happen, SpongeBob - what you’re about to witness…”

His voice is slow and somber. 

“No matter what you see or hear, no matter what happens, you must do whatever you are told, without question. It doesn’t matter if it’s me, Riff Raff, or Magenta. Your obedience is absolutely essential. Your very life is on the line, and mine.”

SpongeBob lifts his gaze. “What’s going to happen to us, Plankton?” 

Plankton’s eye narrows. He looks past SpongeBob, staring over his shoulder at the black granite wall.

SpongeBob clenches his hands into fists. Plankton shakes his head faintly and pulls SpongeBob toward him, gently turning him to the door.

“We’ve already been here too long. We shouldn’t keep them waiting.”

* * *

"Ah, Sheldon, you're finally here. Welcome." Riff Raff extends a hand toward the long dining table, like a conductor does to a choir after a performance.

There are six chairs on either side of the table, and one on each end. "Please, sit wherever you like."

Plankton decides to sit in the second chair from the end seat on the left. He pulls out the third chair first and bids SpongeBob to sit down. He does, pulling at the threads of the white lace apron. He scratches the tight, itchy nylon stockings and bites his tongue. The material has become plastered to his skin.

“I see you have made use of my dear sister’s wardrobe.” He speaks neutrally, but as he gives SpongeBob a once over, Riff Raff’s eyes take on a wolfish gleam. “It quite suits you. Does it not, sister?” He looks at Magenta, who is sitting in the first chair directly to his left. 

She sniffs and nods in polite boredom. She wishes they would hurry up and get on with it already. She’s starving. “Yes, dear brother, it suits him very well.”

She looks over and winks at SpongeBob, whose face flushes as red as his hair. He nervously sticks a finger in his ear and flicks a small chunk of earwax to the floor. 

Plankton coughs and shoots him a warning glance as he sits down between him and Magenta.

The young servant boy who took them to their room enters, carrying a stack of white ceramic plates with blue trim. 

His hands tremble and he holds the stack in place with his chin as he quickly sets a plate in front of each diner.

He has already set the napkins, silverware, and wine glasses. When he is about to set the last plate in front of SpongeBob, the boy slips and drops the plate, shattering it.

For about a minute, no one speaks. 

The boy’s bright blue eyes broaden in fear. He helplessly holds out a hand, and turns his terrified gaze to SpongeBob. 

“P-please sir, don’t be angry, sir. It was an accident, sir, honest.” He is looking at SpongeBob as if pleading for help.

“Quiet, Chum. You know the penalty for incompetence. Come here.” 

Riff Raff beckons the boy forward with his four fingers while his thumb sticks out like an antenna.

The boy blubbers in panic and furiously shakes his head from side to side. “B-but Y-our Ex-cellency, it w-was an accident! I s-swear, I w-would never purposefully be dis-discourteous to a g-guest!”

“Be that as it may, Chum, you know the consequences of such ineptitude, intentional or not. Please come here. Do not disgrace me further.”

The boy freezes in place. Riff Raff rolls his eyes and snaps his fingers.

“Sheldon, would you be so kind?”

Plankton’s brow furrows. He frowns at SpongeBob apologetically and stands up. He grabs the boy by the shoulders and literally drags him to the end of the table. He steels himself against the boy’s anguished screams and pushes him down until his neck rests atop Riff Raff’s plate. 

“Do it,” he hisses through clenched teeth.

Riff Raff picks up the fork and steak knife beside the plate and nonchalantly stabs the tines into the back of the boy’s neck. 

The boy sobs and flails as Riff Raff saws into the skin with the serrated edges of the knife. 

The sharp snap of bone as his head severs is the last sound SpongeBob hears before he is dead to the world.


	5. Torn Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little rough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...it hurts like hell to be torn apart  
> And it hurts like hell to be thrown around."
> 
> -Bastille

When he wakes again, SpongeBob is suspended from the ceiling in a dark, dank room. His wrists and ankles are bound so tightly with rope that it has cut off his circulation. He sniffles and blinks in the dimness as his vision adjusts. He sees Riff Raff and Magenta standing against the wall, whispering intently to each other. 

Plankton is sitting on the ground a few yards in front of him, his legs crossed beneath him. His eye brightens when he notices that SpongeBob is awake. He brings a finger to his lips and gestures for SpongeBob to be silent.

He shudders and sneezes loudly, drawing the attention of his psychopathic captors. Riff Raff grins darkly and nudges Magenta with his elbow. “Look here, Magenta. Our delicate little Transcendental guest has finally awakened. I had begun to wonder if he would wake again.” 

He strolls over and pats the top of Plankton’s head. “You failed to mention that your servant has such a sensitive constitution. I never would have subjected him to such a display otherwise. Then again, perhaps I would have. I quite enjoyed seeing the blood figuratively drain from his face, as it literally drained from his compatriot’s neck.”

Plankton stands up and drags a hand down his face. “I warned him beforehand that our customs can seem a bit savage, but Bob has always been a bit naive. It was not so long ago that he lived a relatively sheltered, privileged life. He has had quite a shock, and it will take some time for him to acclimate to our ways.” 

Plankton presses the back of his hand to SpongeBob’s forehead. He tries to ignore the rush of guilt when SpongeBob twitches and tries to pull away from his touch. Plankton slaps him across the face in response.

“Now, now. That’s quite enough of that. Remember what I told you.” SpongeBob whimpers and nuzzles Plankton’s hand with his cheek. His skin is pale and clammy, beaded with sweat and tears. Plankton swallows a lump in his throat and his own eye burns with the promise of tears.

“If Your Excellency would be so kind, I would like to stay.” Plankton brushes his thumb under SpongeBob’s eyes. Remember what I told you.

“I will allow it; in fact, I think I would prefer it.” Riff Raff walks across the dungeon and abruptly rips open the bodice to expose the smooth, pale skin of SpongeBob’s chest. 

He gasps at the feel of the cold air and cries out when Riff Raff licks his skin and sinks his teeth into his nipple. SpongeBob gags and struggles against his bonds.

His reaction spurs Riff Raff on. He takes a small steak knife from his pocket and slowly cuts a small chunk of meat out of SpongeBob’s chest. 

He cries out again and bites his lip. He doesn’t want this sick fuck to see him cry.

Riff Raff eats the piece of flesh off the edge of the knife, smacking his lips as he chews. SpongeBob closes his eyes to stave off a powerful surge of nausea. He feels someone roughly tear every remaining article of clothing from him, leaving him hanging naked and fully exposed. He has no armor left.

Plankton leans down. He does not kiss him, but his lips tickle SpongeBob’s ear as he whispers to him. “Forgive me,” he begs, and in the next instant SpongeBob wails as Plankton roughly thrusts into his backside, completely filling him. He grunts and wraps an arm around SpongeBob’s stomach, holding him still as Riff Raff and Magenta suddenly leap upon him.

“How interesting that your servant has both male and female reproductive organs.” Riff Raff studies SpongeBob’s penis intently and pinches the tender hood between his fingers. Moments later Magenta slaps Riff Raff and squeezes SpongeBob’s balls until his eyes bulge in pain. She smiles malevolently and shoves him up under her skirt. She has abused him so that it hurts to enter her.

When Riff Raff violently thrusts into his minge, SpongeBob sobs and pleads for them to stop. He closes his eyes and silently prays to Neptune to save him. Impaled from the front and the back, he feels like he is being torn in two. 

His lips part in a silent moan as gives in to a vehement, unexpected orgasm. He passes out when Riff Raff and Plankton climax at the same time.

When Riff Raff and Magenta leave, Plankton cleans the blood and cum from SpongeBob’s body.


	6. Give Into Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A realization is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Come on, come on  
> Into my arms  
> Come on, come on  
> Give into me."
> 
> -Garrett Hedlund and Leighton Meester.

SpongeBob soon loses track of time.

He doesn’t ever know if it is nighttime or day, and when he thinks about it, it doesn’t matter one way or another.

Riff Raff and Magenta come for him constantly, whenever they are bored or tired of just having each other. 

Plankton comes less often, and when he does, he stands back and watches while SpongeBob is raped and abused. 

He does not join in on the romp, but always stays to clean him up after.

SpongeBob moans and shudders as Plankton rubs his skin with a damp washcloth, infinitely gentle. 

He hates how the touch excites him, but takes a small comfort in the fact that at least it’s Plankton. 

He is familiar and, even though he took part in the initial assault, he is not threatening. SpongeBob laughs when he realizes that Plankton was his first. He tells him as much, and Plankton’s reaction is one of embarrassment mixed with pride.

“I told you I’d protect you. I know it doesn’t seem like it, but that’s exactly what I’m doing. Just try to be patient, SpongeBob, and know that I’m working on it. So, I was your first, huh? I’m sorry it wasn’t quite what you imagined it would be.”

SpongeBob snorts and squirts a mix of snot and blood through his nose. “How do you know what I imagined it would be? For all you know, I get off on this rough stuff.”

“Yes, you do, actually. I watch you, SpongeBob, and I see every move you make. More often than not you end up with your flag flying at least at half mast.” 

He giggles nervously, and pretty soon they’re both laughing so Plankton’s clutching his side and they’re both gasping for air. Plankton stares at him with an indecipherable expression and traces his fingers over the skin of SpongeBob’s chest. 

The wound has healed where Riff Raff cut him the first time, the scar tissue ridged and raised. SpongeBob quivers and pants under the touch.

Plankton takes a small jackknife out of his front pocket. He unfolds it and cuts through the rope binding SpongeBob’s legs. He hisses air through his teeth as blood rushes to his toes. He hangs helplessly by his wrists and waits expectantly for Plankton to cut the rope there as well. He doesn’t.

He stares at SpongeBob as if he is spellbound. “SpongeBob,” he whispers, his tone filled with awe at the sight of him, at a certain realization. “Sweet Neptune, I think I love you.”

It’s as if the words were spoken by someone else, in some other time and place. SpongeBob becomes completely still. After a while Plankton can’t even tell if he’s still breathing. He closes his eyes and moans. Then his chest heaves as he struggles against the bonds in a fierce effort to free himself.

“Plankton,” he whispers harshly, his eyes glazed. “Please kill me.”

Plankton looks at him. He folds his arms over his chest and shivers.

“Please,” SpongeBob begs brokenly. “Please kill me. If you don’t, they’ll come back. Once they’ve had their way with me, they’ll kill me like they killed that boy. You know they will.”

Plankton puts his arms around him and lays his head on his chest. SpongeBob trembles when he touches him and lets his body slacken against Plankton like a rag doll.

“Plankton.” He throws his head back and laughs. “You should have just let me jump. You never should have interfered. Now I’ll suffer more and end up dead anyway. I’ll die right here, hanging from a rope like a swine in a slaughterhouse.”

Plankton lets go. He backs away as SpongeBob futilely pulls at the bonds. “I love you,” he says again in amazement. “What have you done to me?”

SpongeBob growls and bares his teeth. “Fine, I’ll do it if you won’t. Give me the knife.” Plankton frowns and slaps him across the face. “How dare you presume to give me orders. We are not equals.”

He steps out of his slacks and kicks off his shoes. He walks forward until their faces are about an inch apart. SpongeBob looks him up and down from head to toe. His pupils dilate as Plankton slowly unbuttons his top and pulls it up over his head. If SpongeBob wants to intimidate him, it won’t work.

“Nice try, SpongeBob.” 

He walks around and behind him and brushes his buttocks. He parts his cheeks and sticks a finger inside. SpongeBob pulls down slowly on the rope, his arms burning.

He looks over his shoulder, his brown eyes damp and red-rimmed, framed by his long brown lashes. He gulps and shivers with shame as Plankton inserts another finger, then another, stretching him.

Plankton kisses the back of his neck. He sinks his teeth into the pale skin and leaves a mottled purple bruise. He removes his fingers and gently enters him. SpongeBob lets out a wordless cry. Plankton leaves him hanging. He can’t move, but stares back into Plankton’s eyes as he thrusts into him, softly at first, and then roughly, kissing his forehead, nose, and lips as he rocks against him.

Plankton reaches around SpongeBob and grabs his shaft, pumping him furiously until he trembles and cries out, until his seed coats his fingers.

Plankton holds him tightly and groans with his own release, SpongeBob’s body pulsing and throbbing around him. 

He rests his forehead on SpongeBob’s back as they both pant for air.

He abruptly pulls out and cuts the rope, catching SpongeBob as he falls. He uses his socks to wipe himself clean, and hands SpongeBob his shirt. His lips are swollen and red, and he aches all over after several days of being suspended from a rope and sexually abused over and over.

Plankton frames his face in his hands and looks into his eyes.

“We’re going home,” he says harshly. “But first we’re going to have a little chat with the Prime Minister. We should get dressed.”


	7. Don't Lose Your Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Don't lose your head  
> Hear what I say...  
> Don't lose your heart,  
> Don't lose your way."
> 
> -Queen

“Sheldon, what’s this? Why is your servant out and about?” 

Riff Raff sneers and looks down his nose at SpongeBob and Plankton as they walk into the great hall. SpongeBob tries to ignore the smears of blood on the table and walls.

He cannot, however, stifle an anguished moan as he looks up and sees the torso of the servant boy impaled on a hook, hanging from the rafters.

“Please.” Riff Raff scoffs. “Spare me the melodramatic display. Tell me, do you cry after every bite of food you take, or do you wait until you finish the entire meal?”

His brow furrows. He expects an answer. 

SpongeBob exhales sharply and squeezes Plankton’s hand. “Actually, Your Excellency, I don’t eat meat, except for the occasional Krabby Patty.” I certainly don’t murder and cannibalize my own people...

“Krabby Patty? What is that?” This from Magenta, who leans forward on the dais. “Is that some new Transcendental cuisine?”

“Y-yes, Madame Magenta.” Plankton tugs at his shirt collar and smiles anxiously. “It is a recent take on the chum burger. The paddies are derived from a synthetic meat material made from a kelp-based blend. It has cheese, slices of tomato, lettuce, pickles, and onions.”

“Is that so? What a pity that the Transcendentals have lost their heads to this new galactic vegan phase. Next thing you know, the Transsexuals will follow suit and demand we stop importing chum from Earth.”

“Now now, sister, don’t go losing your head. Sheldon would not know what to do with himself if his livelihood were to suddenly disappear. Isn’t that right?” Riff Raff asks.

“Um…” Plankton grins sheepishly. “Y-yeah, that would be...pretty terrible, Your Excellency.” SpongeBob slips his fingers out of Plankton’s, and in that second Plankton snaps.

He lunges toward Riff Raff and slashes Magenta’s throat with his jackknife when she jumps in front of her brother to protect him. She clutches her neck, pressing her hand against her severed carotid artery as blood spurts from the wound. She smiles tremulously and collapses.

Before he can do more than cry out in surprise, Riff Raff gurgles and chokes on his own blood as Plankton slices his throat so deeply that he nearly decapitates him.

SpongeBob screams and ducks under the table, curling into a ball. He bows low and covers his ears, rocking back and forth. 

“This isn’t happening. None of this is real. Any minute now I’ll wake up to my fog horn alarm. I’ll get dressed and feed Gary and go to work at the Krusty Krab.” He laughs hysterically and tears at his scalp until blood runs down his temples.

The jackknife clatters when Plankton drops it. He puts his hands on his knees and crouches down. “Hey SpongeBob. You’re alright now. Come on out. We can go home now. There’s no reason to stay here.”

He reaches out to touch him, but SpongeBob shrieks and rolls away from him. “P-please don’t hurt me! L-leave me alone!” He sobs and covers his face.

Plankton exhales sharply. His heart breaks when he realizes what needs to be done.

* * *

SpongeBob wakes at 7 AM to the insistent blowing of his fog horn alarm clock. He yawns and quickly dresses in his usual suit, tie, khakis and squeaky boots. 

He eats a bowl of Barnacle-O’s with milk and lays it in the sink. He feeds Gary and wonders why he feels a little off. Gary purrs and nuzzles up to him as he idly pats his shell.

“I had the strangest dream, only I can’t remember what it was now. Isn’t that just the worst thing?” Gary meows in agreement and starts to eat his kibble. “Well, OK then. I’ll see you later this afternoon when I get off.”

SpongeBob walks the short distance to the Krusty Krab, smiling and waving at Patrick when he passes by the rock. He gets the feeling that he hasn’t spent enough time with him lately, and makes a mental note to call him during his break to schedule an outing. Maybe they’ll go bowling, or jellyfishing.

When he walks through the front door, Squidward is the only other person in sight. He briefly looks up from the magazine he’s reading and nods to acknowledge his presence. 

“Good morning, Squidward,” SpongeBob says cheerfully. Squidward grunts and asks what’s so good about it, then offhandedly mentions that a letter came for him in the mail. He gives him a small beige envelope without a return address.

“Oh boy!” SpongeBob whistles cheerfully and tears open the seal. His face reddens as his eyes scan the contents of the letter. He giggles sheepishly and folds the paper back into the envelope.

“Well, what does it say?” Squidward waggles his eyebrows and smacks his lips. “Do you have a secret admirer?”

SpongeBob smiles and scuttles to the kitchen. “Well, I better get to work. Those Krabby Patties aren’t gonna fry themselves!”

* * *

From the front window across the street, Plankton turns the clutches of his telescope until the focus is blurry. He sniffles in bleak resignation and swipes roughly at the teardrops under his eye. “Oh well, that’s that. Now back to the daily grind.”

He plugs Karen’s power cord into an outlet and waits for her to boot up. She is overdue for a few updates. She smiles as Plankton comes into focus. “Welcome back, hon. How was your trip?”

“Oh, it was fine. There were a few hiccups along the way, but in the end everything worked out according to plan.”

“Well, that’s good, then.” Karen decides not to comment on Plankton’s dejected, sullen disposition. Whatever has happened will pass. Everything will go back to the way it’s supposed to be.

“Oh my gosh, what’s that?” Karen leans down to examine a sizable line of pink scar tissue that runs nearly the length of Plankton’s body.

“Don’t worry, Karen, I’m fine. One of those hiccups I mentioned was emergency heart surgery. But everything is OK. Now, let’s get back to work.”

* * *

****

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that pretty much ended as abruptly as it started.
> 
> Like pretty much all the stuff I write, I had no particular plot or plan in mind. 
> 
> I just sat down and started typing after I watched the SpongeBob musical last Saturday. 
> 
> A chapter a day keeps the boredom away, and all that. ✌️❤️️


End file.
